1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an e-mail transmitting method, a radio mobile terminal apparatus and mobile terminal apparatus for the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an e-mail transmitting method, a radio mobile terminal apparatus and a mobile terminal apparatus, in which e-mails are automatically transmitted from the radio mobile terminal apparatus such as a mobile phone with which the mobile terminal apparatus can be connected, and the e-mails are automatically transmitted from the mobile terminal apparatus to the radio mobile terminal apparatus and then are automatically transmitted from the radio mobile terminal apparatus to a mail server.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a mobile phone as a radio mobile terminal apparatus has been popular to the extent that the number of mobile phones exceeds the number of fixed type telephones which are connected with telephone lines. Moreover the mobile phone has an e-mail transmitting function and a function for connecting with the Internet, and can achieve a communication function other than a telephone function. In the mobile phone, an e-mail is produced using keys provided for the operation surface of the mobile phone. The keys are Kana characters, alphanumeric characters, or symbols. However, the production of a sentence using a limited number of keys (for example, 12 keys) is complicated for a user who is not familiar with a key operation.
Also, a mobile terminal apparatus such as PDA is commercially available which has a keyboard with the size and the number of keys suitable for character input, and a relatively large display, compared with the mobile phone. The mobile terminal apparatus has a memo book function, a schedule managing function, a calendar function, and a word processor function but has no radio section for connection with a base station. By connecting the mobile terminal apparatus with the radio mobile terminal apparatus such as the mobile phone, the produced e-mail can be transferred to the mobile phone.
For example, in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-P2000-49965A), a transmitting and receiving card can be attached to both of a mobile phone and an e-mail terminal. An e-mail is produced in the e-mail terminal to which the transmitting and receiving card is attached, and when the transmitting and receiving card is attached to the mobile phone after the e-mail is stored in the transmitting and receiving card, the e-mail is automatically transmitted from the mobile phone when a good electromagnetic wave situation is confirmed.
Also, in case of the radio mobile terminal apparatus such as the mobile phone, there is a case that a middle portion of the speech is pulled-out or broken during the conversation and a part of data is passed away or a part of the e-mail is not transmitted in the data transmission. For this reason, in an e-mail method and a radio communication apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent application (JP-A-Heisei 11-169320) and the Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-P2000-201223A), electric wave situation is monitored, the e-mail transmission is interrupted or suspended, when the electric wave situation is degraded, and the transmission is restarted or the e-mail is retransmitted when the electric wave situation is improved.
However, according to the conventional e-mail transmitting method, when the e-mail produced by the e-mail terminal or mobile terminal apparatus is transmitted, the e-mail terminal is connected with the radio mobile terminal apparatus, and an operation is carried out to receive the e-mail. Then, a key operation is carried out, and an operation is carried out to transmit the e-mail to a server. The key operations in this case are required in both of the e-mail terminal and the radio mobile terminal apparatus, and the twice operation is required for transmission and reception. Therefore, the operability is very bad.
Also, according to Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-P2000-49965A), it is necessary that both of the e-mail terminal and the radio mobile terminal apparatus have functions to enable the transmitting and receiving cards to be attached. Therefore, models of the e-mail terminal and radio mobile terminal apparatus are restricted.
In Japanese Laid Open Patent application (JP-A-Heisei 11-169320) and Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-P2000-201223A), the improvement of the reliability of the e-mail transmission in the only radio mobile terminal apparatus is aimed and there is no description about an elimination plan of the problem when the e-mail terminal is connected.
Also, a portable communication system is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-P2000-181822A). In this reference, a portable data transmitting and receiving terminal apparatus has a communication section for carrying out radio communicating with another terminal automatically, a temporary storage section for storing received data at least, and a display section for displaying the receive data at least. A processing section automatically transmits the data stored in the temporary storage section to the other terminal existing in a communication possible area of the communication section, and automatically receives the data transmitted from the other terminal in the communication possible area to store in the temporary storage section. The processing section controls the display section to display the data stored in the temporary storage section.
Also, an e-mail terminal system is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-Heisei 7-79248). In this reference, the mobile terminal is composed of a an e-mail terminal main body which transmits and receives an e-mail to and from a center through a channel, a reception memory provided to have a connection or no connection with the main body and to store the received e-mail, a display panel, and a display processing section for displaying the e-mail on the display panel. When the mobile terminal is connected with the e-mail terminal main body, the main body connects a channel with the center and receives an e-mail with a destination ID for the mobile terminal to store in the memory. When the mobile terminal is separated from the main body, the display processing section displays the e-mail on the display panel in response to an instruction.
Also, a radio e-mail system is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-P2000-201223A). In this reference, a mobile e-mail terminal has a radio wave monitoring section, and stops or interrupts the transmission of an e-mail when the monitoring section detects bad radio wave state during or in the transmission of the e-mail and re-transmits the e-mail after the radio wave state becomes good.